


Peace Amongst Us

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008)
Genre: M/M, Supergirl Elements (such as Lena as Lex's sister and not Tess), The Day The Earth Stood Still Clex Remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: There is life in the stars, and it's arrival will change Humanity and Earth, forever.A The Day The Earth Stood Still remake.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Peace Amongst Us

**Author's Note:**

> A remake of The Day The Earth Stood Still, except with Clex and instead of sci-fi doomsday, it's sci-fi romance (with a hint of doomsday) :D All the credit and love to the Clex discord for thinking of this forever ago. I just watched the movie, took notes, and ran with it.
> 
> Will update once a month/every two months, because I'm already juggling a bunch of other stories D:
> 
> P.S. I own nothing of the The Day The Earth Stood Still, I'm just writing fanfic :DD

“How was the tutor, Lena?” Lex asks over the dining table as they dig into dinner.

“Good.” Lana pushes her asparagus around the plate, side eyeing Lex, while slipping Krypto, named for Cryptography but _cool_ , her ham. “When can I go to school?”

“When the tutor says you can.” Lex complains with a resigned groan, setting aside his cutlery.

“But I’m already caught up! I’m ahead even!--” Lena complains for the umpthteen time.

“There's too many distractions Lena, school isn’t-” Lex tries to corral her, to make her see some semblance of reason.

“People aren’t distractions! They won’t make fun of me!” She huffs in her chair, before scowling fiercely, “I just want to make a friend. School is different from when you were a kid, Lex.”

Lex moves to place a hand on hers, _like the parenting book said_ , before the phone rings, and tries not to think too much about the fact that she thinks he was bullied in school, for being bald.

A nervous look passes over both of them. The red phone was ringing. The _serious_ one.

Lex stills immediately, standing from his seat, and walking rigidly to the phone like a puppet on a string.

"Alexander Luthor?" A man on the other side of the phone says.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Alexander Luthor, Astrobiology professor at Metropolis U?" The nameless man confirms.

"Who is this? What do you want?"

"At 1452 Sage Drive? Yes? Someone will be there shortly with you. Everything will be explained en route. They're at your door now."

Lex hangs up the phone, spinning to look at Lena, “Pack your things--”

She stops pretending to eat her vegetables, letting the rest of the ham from her plate fall into Krypto’s awaiting chops, sitting up with great interest, “Pack my things?”

“Go. And listen to--”

A woman bursts through the door, gasping for breath, “Mr. Luthor, sir, they’re here to see you.”

“Of course.” Lex straightens himself out, “Paula, Lena is getting her things, get someone to help her, and if I call, get the hell out of here.”  
  
“But, Mr. Luthor--”

Plainly dressed stooges come into the Manor, and Lex discretely hides his cell phone, smoothly covering it with the actions of putting on a jacket.  
  
“Sir, we’re going to need you to get into the car.”

“They always do.” Lex mutters, followed by a swarm of black suits.

As soon as he takes a seat, the car shoots off, and he notes the motorcade around them.

“What’s going on?”

“You’re in Federal Custody sir, and at this time--” A man says no doubt from rote memory.

“Well, I _know_ that. What’s the situation? _Why_ am _I_ needed?”

“Sir--” The man turns back to look at him before blanching. He goes from pale to blushing at an astounding rate.

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir.-- I didn’t realize-- Your tenure in office was life changing--”

“Thank you, thank you,” Lex accepts the compliments, as humbly as a former President can. “But what can you tell me?”

The man shifts in his seat, a bad liar to an authority figure. “I’m sorry sir, I can’t say.” 

Lex gives him an unimpressed look.

“We’re flying blind sir. I was not informed of the details. My only job is to get you there in one piece. I assume you’ll be briefed on-site...Sir.”  
  
“Very well.” Lex sighs, and sits back, on edge as they race down an empty freeway, sirens wailing into empty concrete lanes.

* * *

As quickly and unexpectedly as the flurry of flashing badges and motorcade comes, they are gone, and Lena watches as the lights reflect on the asphalt, her brother escorted away.

“Paula, what’s going to happen to my brother?” She asks, as the woman in question and a team of maids pack her bags.

Paula stops at her question, and Lena looks out into the rainy night.

“I don’t know, Miss, but he must’ve been very needed.”

“But he’s an Astrobiologist now, why would they need him?” She continues, breaking away from the window to stuff her favorite stuffed animals into her luggage, making it a misshapen and lumpy mess.

“Perhaps they need another Presidents’ opinion. I can’t say, Miss, but why don’t we finish getting packed? Get whatever else you like.” Paula moves to distract her, and Lena grudgingly goes to get her collection of stuffed animals and a diary.

“And hurry please.” Paula asks kindly, but as Lena walks away, she can see the strain of worry in her forehead.

“What about Krypto?” She asks, stopping.

“He’ll be fine, we’ll pack up his things too. Now go.”

* * *

It isn’t long before they reach a base, and he is escorted out of the car, into a helicopter, with several armed military personnel.

Lex strides aboard, his escorts waving goodbye from their position on the tarmac. He takes a seat, clicks his seat belt on, and gives them a short wave as the Chinook comes to life around them, the helicopter closing up and preparing for flight.

“Do you know why this is happening?” A man to his side asks, running a hand through his hair.

“None of us know anything.” The man shakes his head, “My name is Michael Holt.” He says offering a hand, as his eyes look out of the small window.

“14 Ph.D’s Michael Holt?” Lex asks in slight awe at the man next to him, reaching out to shake his hand.

“Yes.” Holt responds with some amusement, turning to look at him. “Sir.” He gasps, drawing the attention of every other person in the vicinity. Their hands are still shaking. Holt draws back quickly, “It’s an honor, sir--”

Lex can barely make him out over the cacophony of other voices, who all exclaim in surprise. “The President--”

“Ex-President--”

“It’s nice to see you again, sir--”

“Best two terms of Presidency I’ve ever seen--”

“Quiet down.” An armed guard says, “I said quie--” The man takes one look at Lex and goes silent, “Sir?”

“It’s fine. I’m not the President anymore. Just a private citizen, a normal Astrobiologist.”

The voices die down, as they get over their excitement. 

All of their eyes are on Lex, as they wait.

“Well? It’s not like I know any more than anyone else here.” Lex breaks the silence and the other scientists sigh.

“Wherever we’re going. Whatever we’re doing. Whatever we’re _needed_ for-- It’s been kept a very good secret, and you know what, Dr. Holt?”

Holt leans in, watching Lex with an unmistakable gravitas, “What?”

“Those are always the best secrets-- and usually the most world ending.”

Another scientist lets out a nervous laugh, beset by the steely look in Lex’s eyes, making the others tense. Their laughter dies out quickly, the mood of the cabin turning somber, a building undercurrent of apprehension, spreading like a wildfire.

“We can only hope for the best, Sir.” Holt commiserates, “Have hope that whatever is happening -- we’re enough to stop it. Or if all else fails, minimize the damage.”

* * *

* * *

> _Atlasnet BBS for XLD62 Version 3.11_
> 
> _Connection from 173.244.261.114_
> 
> _Resolving hostname…_
> 
> **CLIENT CONN:** Atlasnet
> 
> **ADDR: <no name> 173.244.261.114**
> 
> **SERVER NAME: GRAB THE NEWS**
> 
> **ADDR:GRBNEWS**
> 
> **NODE:1 (OF 10)**
> 
> **DATE: 11/20/19**
> 
> **TIME: 09:37 pm**
> 
> **ADMN: Sonnet**
> 
> _If you are a new user to the system, type “new” now._
> 
> _Or if you are a returning user, enter your username, or number now._
> 
> _Enter Name, Number, “New” or Guest_
> 
> **_NN: ThatPresident_ **
> 
> **_PM: *****************_ **
> 
> **[🗸]** Read your mail now? [Yes] No
> 
> **[🗸]** Search all groups for messages? [Yes] No
> 
> _…._
> 
> _■_ Main _■_ 0:03:10 [1] Main [2] General: R
> 
> Subj: “TF is happening?”
> 
> To: All
> 
> From: Sonnet #1
> 
> Date: Wed Nov 20 2019 09:40 pm MST
> 
> I can’t log into my accts, twitter can’t find me, comp practically crashes when I launch any browsers. Did the NSA block me from making a new twitter :dd would say i’ve been hacked except every1 talking about the motocades & shit is suddenly unreachable?? I was in it for the science memes but Even tor isnt working?? ick i know nothing just like jon snow cant believe i still know how to BBS in the yr of our Lorde 2019,,, any1 kno if ThatPres is gonna be on? Sad cant trust tapped phone lines 
> 
> …
> 
> Nvm i gotta go someone is knocking/
> 
> This msg is for posterity if the pizza delivery man kills me
> 
> ■ Reading ■ [1] Main ■ [2] General (?=Menu) (1 out of 21): _ 
> 
> Multimail / Altas v0.050
> 
> Msg#: 29 (1 out of 30)
> 
> From: ThatPresident
> 
> To: Sonnet
> 
> Subj: “TF is happening?”
> 
> TP> I would just get on the motorcade 
> 
> ST> You’re on??? Did the world end??
> 
> ST> Nvm don’t answer that
> 
> ST> Pres i'm starting to freak out why am i on route to a supposed military grade vehicle
> 
> TP> Sad to say I know nothing as well.
> 
> TP>though never thought i’d get on a chinook of all things
> 
> ST> don’t tell me anything i dont wanna know im putting my fingers in my ears
> 
> TP> then who will i talk to?
> 
> TP> these BBS sy get awfully lonely
> 
> TP> it occurs to me we could use burners but
> 
> TP> what about nostalgia??
> 
> ST>asdhasd the first time we might meet irl and it’s life or death??
> 
> TP>maybe who can say
> 
> ST> I SAY. i'm thinking of updating my will rn i would also like to thank >ikikikikhey as the tech genius that got the BBS on mobile-internet thingamabob idk how he did it but we love him and >thatpresident i wish youd gotten a third term
> 
> ST> :D
> 
> TP> msg when you can, one of my fellow seat companions is hiding me from sight i doubt phones are allowed
> 
> ST> c if I can
> 
> TP> k
> 
> ST> you and your fkn “k” just say okay like a normal person god why do u pull me into horrible things
> 
> TP> k ;>>

* * *

“I’m going to have to ask everyone to settle down, as time is of the utmost importance.” The man called out to the crowded conference room. He turned on a projector, the NASA symbol flickering on the wall. “Object 3/249 was spotted beyond Neptune’s Orbit by the Planetary Defense program. The only notable feature was that it was not moving in a normal pattern as it was shooting through our solar system at an alarming and astronomical rate. Object 3/249 was projected to miss Earth by millions of kilometers, however in the coming hours, we noticed it was not bound by a gravitational trajectory, as such we reworked our conclusion. The collision as you can see--”

There was a crowd of gasps, and Lex’s fists tightened on his arm rests, beside him Holt looked grim, the program replayed the earth being hit by the Object. “As a collision is imminent an emergency team was put together, and every plan we have made is in for it’s stress testing. The U.S. military is working with a number of other governments to potentially shoot it down before it breaks our atmosphere. However, due to it’s speed we are unsure of success--”

A man at the side of the presenter rolled his wrists, in a gesture of impatience and little time. The presenter cut himself off.

“It is expected to hit downtown Manhattan in 6 hours, and counting, at 0300. Evacuation attempts are being made, highways are being cleared and no traffic into the city, or the surrounding states is being allowed. At 2200, in twenty minutes, 10 on the dot, the President will declare a State Of Emergency, and the National Guard will mobilize to assist in air lifting deadlocked civilians out of the area of impact as we try to minimize the human casualties of this event.”

“Do we know the size of Object 3/249?” Lex spoke up over the worried chatter of scientists, as the lights flickered on, and the presentation ended.

“Negative, sir.” The dour man looked to him. “Any potential scans are limited in scope, but if it lands, it is suspected at least the size of an average house at minimum. The reason Object 2/349 went undetected for so long is that NASA did not see it as an active threat. If we have impact--,”  
  
The man spoke to the whole room, looking them in the eyes with gravitas, “It will be at least 20 kilotons more than the bomb that fell on Hiroshima… and the projected human loss would be in the millions, not only from the impact site but from the potential disasters that would follow such a encounter. Tsunami’s that could hit other countries, the projected ash and air quality falling over the rest of the country due to changing air currents, to the possible hole in our atmosphere. The U.S. and other countries are doing everything in their power to make sure none of this happens, but if it does, we will need every mind in this room to help us through the coming times. Godspeed, everyone, be prepared for anything.”

“Dr. Luthor, sir?” A woman approached him, with a serious look, she had thin blonde hair, pulled back into a strict bun.

Lex leaned back into his chair, and Holt turned away, talking to another scientist. “Yes?” Lex answered, still trying to absorb the new information while simultaneously thanking the law for outlawing third terms for Presidency.

The woman did not answer, instead she stealthily pulled out a phone. His phone vibrated against his hip, and without a hitch, he pretended to check his watch and read his display.

> Multimail / Altas v0.050
> 
> Msg#: 1 (1 out of 1)
> 
> From: Sonnet
> 
> To: ThatPresident
> 
> Subj: :D
> 
> ST> It’s me. 
> 
> ST> :DDD

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lex said with a much friendlier countenance. “I didn’t catch your name?”

Sonnet smiled at him, “It’s Chloe. Chloe Sullivan, Dr. Luthor. I’m a journalist for the Daily Planet.”

“Lex, please. A journalist? I suppose it explains the name.” Lex repeated, putting away his phone.

“It does, and I know.” Chloe sighed, “Quite out of place in a room full of the U.S. greatest scientific minds, but I was needed for PR reasons. The government has to trust someone to tackle the shit storm that is going to follow the SOE announcement, and I’ve been called to duty.”

“My sincerest apologies.” Lex says wryly. “I wouldn’t want to PR the end of times either. It’s been nice meeting you, Chloe, but I have another pressing concern.”

“Of course.” Chloe smiled at him, stepping away, “Good luck, Pres.”

Lex gave her one last smile before he headed for the bathroom, his phone burning a hole in his jacket.

Lex walked into the bathroom with the stiffness of worry, stumbling into the stalled restrooms and falling onto the grey material of the cubicle. His fingers felt clumsy and weak as he dialed home, and Lena picked up within a ring.

He could hear her breathing over the phone, but he couldn’t answer. Couldn’t find his voice. The terror gripping tight and sure.

“Lex? What’s wrong? What did they need you for, you’re an Astrobiologist aren’t you?” Lena sounded worried, and he hated it. Hated that she had a reason to sound that way. She was supposed to be safe. He was supposed to keep her safe.

“Lena, have you packed?” He said, trying to find a stern tone, but falling flat.

“Yes.” Lena hung on, as always a dog with a bone, “-but what did they need you for?”

”They needed a lot of smart people, Lena...for a very big problem. Paula, are you there?” He tried to distract Lena from asking questions that were too on the nose. He was proud of her, but she was too damn smart.

“Yes, Mr. Luthor.” He could hear Paula struggling not to panic.

“I want you to get away from DC and Manhattan as fast as you can. I’ve sent a message to the pilot down at JFK, he’ll be ready for you.” The orders rolled off his tongue with a false relief, a surge of competence, like everything would be alright if he could just get Lena _away_. “Take the chopper to JFK and board privately, I’ve already given the pilot instructions. And Paula don’t leave her side for a minute.”

“Of course, sir. May I ask...what about you, sir?”

“I- I won’t be joining you. Head to the estate down in Kansas, and be sure to hunker down. I’ll take care of what I can on my end. Now go.”

“No! I don’t want to--” He could hear Lena sob into the phone. “You’re just going to leave me--”

“I don’t want to leave you, Lena, but I _have_ to. What’s happening is dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt. _Please._ Just listen to Paula, and you’ll be safe.”

“I don’t want to be safe!” She was screaming into the phone now, hurting his ear, but the shock in her voice squeezed his heart. “You promised my mom--”

“Paula, get her on that plane, no matter what. I want you out of D.C. in the next 30 minutes.” He hung the call up with a harsh stab at the screen, heart racing and vision shaky with panic, Lena’s screaming echoing in his head. The screen flashed with another call, but he declined.

He reached for the door of the cubicle with a shaky hand, and steadied himself as he hobbled towards the sink. He put his cellphone to the side, turning the water taps and splashing water up onto his face. He needed to be calm. If he was calm -- he could find the answers.

Heavy steps made their way into the bathroom, and Lex froze as a soldier caught him with a wet face and a contraband communication system.

"Is that a cell phone?" The man asked, and Lex looked towards the soldier and the gun strapped to his back. “Can I-” The man started, “Can I borrow it?” He said, voice quivering and thick.

Lex nodded, and without a word, handed it over.

The man hurried to rest the gun against the bathroom stall, typing in a number with all the grace of a raging panic attack, the dial tone echoing across the empty bathroom.

"Love?” He said with a soft whisper, “You there? You up?"

"Hal?" A sleepy voice answered him. "What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I got called in. Government business. Can you grab the kids? Head out of the city until you hit the stateside."

“Farther.” Lex said, grim faced, “You won’t want to be within a couple states.”

"What? Hal, what's going on? Who’s with you--" The man on the phone sounded progressively more awake and alarmed.

"I don't know, just whispers...they don't sound good. But you gotta go, maybe down to the Rockies- I don’t know. Take the kids, get Alfred and prep some overnight bags, I don't care what you have to do. Get out of Gotham. Quickly."

"What the hell is happening, Hal?” Lex could hear static in the background now, the sound of the lulling late night news section, “The news isn't saying anything--"

 _"Go.”_ The soldier, Hal, begged, brown eyes filled with anguish. “Please, Bruce. Just go.Trust me on this. I have to get back to my post. Don't call back okay? T-tell the kids I love them."

"Hal--" The man, Bruce sounded terrified, as terrified as Lex felt too.

The man hung up, and passed the phone back with a face full of tears. 

"Thank you, Sir." He said, taking a deep breath, "You should get yourself out too. I- I would, but I can’t abandon my post."

He saluted, swung his gun onto his back, and left with a rigid gait, wiping the tears from his face.

Lex sighed, and got to making more calls.

* * *

Lex has barely put his feet on the ground before a light descends on Manhattan. The meteorite, Object 3/249 overhead, glowing, as it settles, hovering over the ground. The fog comes with the light, casting strange and alien shadows on what should be a familiar park. Lex tries to catalogue what shapes the shadows make, but like air, it slips from his mind, the orb taking all of his attention.

It looks wondrous, - and unreal. Everything and yet nothing like what Lex would have imagined extraterrestrial life would look like. They step closer, the chatter on the radios going wild as Lex and the rest of the scientists approach the light closer. It is spinning, _cycling_ , there is movement in the orb. There is _life._ Excitement flutters in his stomach. 

The fog clears as quickly as it came, but instead of extraterrestrial life, they are surrounded by HMMVs, with machine guns, and a display of threat and fear. It sours the curiosity in his gut. To think that alien life will see fear and distrust as the opening act to their first contact. It cheapens the grandiose of what it should have been.

The lights converge in the sphere, and everything goes white, and the low ringing that had been in their ears grows to a fever pitch, rattling in their brains. All at once everyone reaches for their ears.

Lex winces through the pain, but keeps his eyes on the Orb. The glowing orb, _opening_.

Something from the light approaches, and Lex steps closer.

 _Closer._ One step, and then another. He is the only one not standing still, not _waiting._

Hyper aware of the crunch of leaves under his bio-suit.

The figure steps nearer.

It reaches for him in it’s translucent and unearthly hues and matter.

Lex reaches back in his cage of a body, of electric pulses and chemical cocktails.

Their hands almost touching for a single, tenuous moment and-

A shot rings out.

Lex can feel the peaceful future folding away from his mind’s eye, a future of promise and kindness, dying. The alien jerks at the shot, and falls limp into his arms. They fall and Lex tries to make it as gentle as he can.

Lex holds extraterrestrial life in his hands, and watches as it bleeds out. Their _future_ bleeds out.

Above him, above them all, a metal giant appears, and turns off, the fever pitch growing again. Yet Lex pays it no mind, as he holds the alien, and tries to keep it from bleeding to death.

“Please,” he says staring down, to the most beautiful being he’s ever seen. “You can’t die here.” 

To him, there is silence, as the alien holds his hand, and Lex stops him from bleeding out, trying to keep that beautiful vivid future alive. Like two opposite poles of magnets, they stay together for that moment, the world waiting.

The alien, _dying._  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Clark is the alien ;D  
> and yes, Lex is a retired two-term President, who became an Astrobiologist so he could raise Lena :D  
> I'm eyeballing their ages with Lex in his early 40s (after having been President for at least 2 terms/8 years) and Lena 13/14 because I'm using a mishmash of Smallville and Supergirl canon. There is a huge disparity in their ages and I admit it was mostly because I wanted Lena to tease Lex viciously about the only person who could make him fall in love being out of this world. (and also, I would LOVE to bring an AU Alien Kara to this 'verse in another installment for all of us SuperCorp lovers, but her being young and very alien to act as a 'diplomatic ambassador' or something like that)
> 
> I hope to add a lot of media elements to this fic, more fake twitter posts, maybe a couple of fake conspiracy youtube stills, and who knows what else, since I really enjoy adding that sense of realism, and normal people going wtf is going on,, maybe I'll even photoshop a fake reporter and news report idk
> 
> Also, this story will seem a lot like the movie in the beginning, but as we hit the later notes of the story, and the more climatic parts, it's going to be wildly different, especially in characterization. IMO, sure a woman and child could change an aliens opinion, but you know who else could? The United Earth Alliance, which in this verse is like NATO but with _every_ country in the world in it. 
> 
> This is a wildly AU story, so please keep that in mind, and aside from Clark/Kal, there are no other aliens besides the sleeper agent! Much love, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
